Broken
by Fi Suki Saki
Summary: "Cium aku," "A-apa?" "Cium aku dibibir sebagai tanda perpisahan kita. Selama tiga bulan lebih kita berhubungan, kau tak pernah menciumku," "Kalau kau menciumku untuk terakhir kali, aku akan berusaha melepaskanmu," Warning: OOC. Sasu x Saku dan Sasu x ?


_Disclamer: Masashi the best nya...wkwkwk_

_Rated: T aja deh..._

_Genre: Angst nomor 1 dari belakang...*pundung* & Romance..._

_Pairing: __**Sasu x Saku mengarah ke Sasu x X?.**_

_Warning: OOC, AU, Gaje, MissTypo, dan tidak terlalu Angst.*pundung*. __**Alur super duper cepat. Terlalu banyak kata-kata dari pada Deskripsi-nya.**_

_**Warning lagi: Pokoknya hati-hati aja deh dengan cerita hasil pikiran picikku ini... khu khu khu *Devil laugh mode on***_

**Sakura and all friends**** yang muncul:18 tahun, 3 SMA.**

**Broken**

**(by: Fi Suki Suki)**

**Sakura POV**

"Sasuke-kun," sapaku sambil berlari kearah kekasihku sang idola sekolah itu.

"Hn," jawabnya singkat dan dingin itu.

"Hosh…Hosh..Hosh…Hehehe. Ayo kekelas," ujarku riang setengah lelah karena berlari tadi.

Ya, inilah kekasihku. Uchiha Sasuke. Seorang lelaki dingin, cool, dan tampan yang menjadi idola Konoha High School dan dicintai semua murid perempuan di sekolah ini. Sudah tiga bulan aku berpacaran dengannya. Walau sudah berpacaran dengannya selama tiga bulan, tidak ada kesan romantisnya saat aku bersama dengannya. Memang aku yang menembaknya, tapi dia pun tidak menolak atas pernyataan cintaku ini. Dan akhirnya kita pun berpacaran.

Sungguh dingin sekali sifatnya. Cukup sering aku pergi kerumahnya untuk mengerjakan tugas sekolah bersamanya. Dan cukup sering juga aku meminta padanya agar sekali-sekali dia pergi kerumahku. Tentunya ditolak dengan dingin olehnya. Sungguh aku pasrah karena sikapnya itu. Dan sungguh aku mencoba agar bersabar dengannya. Aku mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya. Aku memang sudah bersiap dengan resiko ini. Dan sampai sekarang pun aku tidak tahu apakah dia mencintaiku atau tidak. Selalu aku yang memulai kata suka maupun cinta kepadanya. Sungguh sesak perasaanku ini.

**XXX**

**(Skip Time)(Istirahat Sekolah)**

"Sasuke-kun~ ayo kita makan siang," ajakku sambil menarik lengan kanannya agar ikut bersamaku.

"Hn," jawabnya dingin dan malas sambil mengikutiku yang menarik tangannya kearah kantin. Tiba-tiba…

BRUK

Buku-buku berjatuhan dari tangan seseorang itu kelantai. Dengan cepat, orang yang kutabrak tadi langsung berjongkok dan mengambil buku-buku yang berserakkan. Dan orang yang kutabrak tadi adalah Hyuuga Hinata. Teman sekelasku dan Sasuke. Dan lagi, Sasuke pun langsung ikut berjongkok dan membantu perempuan Hyuuga itu memungut buku-bukunya yang berserakkan dilantai itu.

"Ah, Sa-Sasuke-kun. Tidak usah, biar aku saja yang memungut buku-buku ini," ujar wanita Hyuuga itu pelan dan lirih.

"Hn, ini juga kesalahanku," ucap Sasuke dengan nada datar dan masih tetap memungut sisa buku-buku yang masih ada di lantai.

Aku yang melihat Sasuke menolong seseorang itu hanya dapat terkejut dan sedikit kaget. Untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat Sasuke mengakui kesalahannya pada seseorang dan mau menolong orang lain walau dengan sikap datarnya itu. Sungguh pertama kalinya aku melihat sikap Sasuke yang satu ini. Dan lagi, sikap ini ditunjukkan pada seorang perempuan lain. Sungguh, aku saja tidak pernah diperlakukan seperti itu. Aku yang melihat kejadian ini hanya diam terpaku tanpa bergerak atau mengucap satu kata pun.

Buku-buku yang berjatuhan tadi pun sudah selesai dipungut dan sudah dipegang dengan kedua tangan perempuan Hyuuga itu.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun, arigatou ne atas pertolonganmu tadi," ucap Hinata lembut sambil tersenyum ramah kearah Sasuke.

"Hn," balasnya datar tapi tidak dingin.

"Su-sudah lama ya kita tidak bicara," ucap Hinata lagi sambil tersenyum.

"Hn. Sudah setahun," balas Sasuke lagi tanpa risih karena ditanya oleh seorang perempuan.

Sungguh jarang sekali aku melihat Sasuke yang tanpa risih dekat dengan perempuan lain selain aku ataupun ibunya. Jujur saja, aku merasa cemburu melihat kedekatan Hinata dan Sasuke saat ini. Akupun langsung tersadar dari lamunanku tadi.

"Ah, Hinata-san, kamu sudah lama kenal dengan Sasuke-kun ya?" tanyaku sambil sedikit tersenyum.

"Eh, i-iya Sakura-san. A-aku dan Sasuke-kun itu teman sejak kecil," ucapnya ramah.

"Hn, Hinata benar," sahut Sasuke datar.

"Oh, pantas saja Sasuke tidak risih didekati perempuan selainmu," ucapku lirih.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke sambil menatap tajam padaku.

"Tidak. Aku tidak ada maksud apa-apa. Hanya aku merasa berbeda saja," ucapku setengah berbisik sambil memalingkan wajahku dari tatapan tajam Sasuke.

"Ber-beda apanya, Sakura-san?" tanya Hinata sedikit heran.

"Oh. Ehm… maksudku itu, Sasuke tidak merasa terganggu didekati perempuan-perempuan lain,"'termasuk aku,' sambungku dalam hati.

"Ah, be-benarkah itu?" tanya Hinata sedikit tidak percaya.

"Iya. Dengan laki-laki saja tidak begitu,"

"Huh,"

"Ke-kenapa Sasuke-kun? Dulu kau tidak begitu. Ta-tapi Sakura-san, ada lho teman laki-laki yang akrab dengan Sasuke,"

"Heeh~ Siapa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Ah, ano, sepupuku, Neji-nii dan Naruto-kun," ucapnya agak gelagapan.

"Oooh Naruto anak baru di kelas sebelah itu? Benarkah dia dan Sasuke akrab?" sahutku sambil sedikit berbisik.

"I-iya. Dari kecil," balasnya juga berbisik.

"Hei, sudah selesai belom bicaranya?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

Aku yang sedang berbisik-bisik dengan Hinata bari sadar kalau kami disini bertiga. Langsung kuhadapkan wajahku kearah Sasuke. Sambil tersenyum, aku meraih lengan kiri Sasuke.

"Sudah, ayo kekantin, Sasuke-kun. Dada Hinata," ucapku sambil melambaikan tangan dan pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang mulai pergi sambil mengangkat buku-buku-nya tadi.

**XXX**

**(Di pagi hari yang berbeda di KHS)**

Kulalui lorong sekolah yang sedikit sepi. Masih cukup sepi karena jam masih menunjukkan pukul enam pagi. Aku datang kesekolah saat pagi untuk melakukan piket kelas pagi. Hanya ada beberapa puluh orang di dalam gedung sekolah yang besar dan bertingkat ini.

Kulewati lorong daerah kelas 3 dengan mendekap buku pelajaran yang ingin kukembalikan ke perpustakaan sekolah. Kubuka pintu perpustakaan dengan sebelah tanganku.

SREK

BUUK

Buku-buku yang kupegang berserakan. Aku dan seorang yang kutabrak itu terjatuh ke lantai yang dingin.

"Ittai~," rintihku dan seorang..err.. pemuda yang kutabrak tadi kesakitan.

"Ah, gomennasai," ucap pemuda itu sambil berdiri lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantuku berdiri yang langsung kuterima.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa," ucapku membuka mataku dan kulihat pemuda, err…berambut pirang, bermata biru langit yang cerah, berkulit tan yang memiliki tiga garis menyamping dikedua pipinya. Dan tingginya yang sama denganku. Yang kurasa pernah kulihat.

"Gomennasai," ucapnya lagi penuh penyesalan sambil membungkukan badannya sampai 90 derajat.

"Sungguh, aku tidak apa-apa," ucapku sambil mengangkat pundaknya agar tidak terus membungkuk.

"Gomen," ucapnya lagi masih dengan penasaran, tapi matanya menatap lekat mataku dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Aku terpesona dengan sorotan matanya yang seperti anak kecil kehilangan permennya itu.

"Manis- eh? Maksudku apa? Argh… kau tidak usah minta maaf lagi," ucapku gelagapan dengan kata-kata dan pikiran yang tiba-tiba saja keluar begitu saja dalam bibirku.

"Hontou?" ucapnya lagi masih dengan pandangan berkaca-kaca yang sekarang sedikit semangat.

"I-iya," ucapku sambil memalingkan mukaku yang sedikit memerah karena tatapannya yang sungguh aneh dimataku.

"Arigatou," ucapnya lalu langsung memelukku.

BLUSH

Mukamu langsung memerah dengan sempurna. Ini pertama kalinya aku dipeluk dengan seorang laki-laki-kecuali ayahku sendiri. Bahkan Sasuke saja tidak pernah memelukku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sakura, Dobe?"muncul suara seseorang dengan nada nada dingin dan kesal?

Aku langsung mendorong pemuda pirang itu dan mundur sejauh mungkin. Lalu kulihat wajah Sasuke yang sepertinya marah. Marah? Apakah dia cemburu?

"Oh, hehehe. Maaf Sasu-Teme! Aku hanya menunjukkan ucapan terima kasihku saja," ucap pemuda pirang yang tadi dipanggil Sasuke dengan sebutan Dobe?

"Dasar Dobe! Hey Sakura, apa yang kau lalukan dengan Dobe ini tadi?" tanya Sasuke penuh aura dingin.

"Ta-tadi aku ingin masuk ke perpustakaan untum mengembalikkan buku… Ah bukunya!" ucapku langsung tersadar dengan buku-buku yang masih berserakkan didepan perpustakaan itu.

"Biar kubantu," ucap Naruto langsung membantu mengumpulkan buku yang berserakkan dibawah kakinya itu.

"Biar aku saja Dobe," ucap Sasuke langsung membantu mengumpulkan buku yang tadi aku dan err pemuda pirang ini jatuhkan.

Aku memandang pemuda pirang itu lekat-lekat. Sungguh rasanya aku pernah lihat. Dimana ya? Argh, aku tahu. Dia kan Namikaze Naruto. Murid pindahan dari Suna yang 4 hari yang lalu datang ke Konoha High School. Pantas saja aku pernah melihatnya.

"Ka-kamu Namikaze Naruto ya?" tanyaku sambil mengangkat buku yang sudah ditata lagi di tanganku.

"Iya! Kenalkan, namaku Namikaze Naruto! Kau bisa panggil aku dengan sebutan Naruto.. err,"

"Sakura, Haruno Sakura! Kau bisa panggil aku dengan sebuat Sakura saja, Naruto," ucapku sambil membalas uluran tangan tanda perkenalan itu.

"Hai' Sakura-chan! Ah, kau siapanya Sasu-Teme ini, Sakura-chan?" tanyanya sambil melirik kearah Sasuke yang memandangnya penuh kedinginan(?).

"A-aku~ aku pacarnya," ucapku malu-malu sambil sedikit melirik kecil kearah Sasuke.

"Huwa~ pacar? Akhirnya kau punya pacar juga Teme," ucapnya penuh semangat dan sedikit ejekkan untuk Sasuke.

"Hn, memangnya kau Naru-Dobe," ucapnya dingin sambil meledek.

"Cih, Sasuke Teme. Tentu saja dalam waktu dekat aku akan punya pacar," ucapnya penuh semangat seperti anak kecil.

Aku yang meilhat interaksi antara Sasuke dan Naruto hanya terheran dan sedikit tertawa kecil.

"Oh iya Naruto, kenapa kau pindah kesini? Kan 2 hari lagi ujian, dan seminggu sesudah ujian, kita kan lulus?" Tanyaku.

"Ano~ aku juga tidak tahu, Sakura-chan. Tiba-tiba saja okaasan dan otousanku memutuskan kalau aku dipindahkan sekolah yang sama dengan Hinata-chan, Sasuke, dan Neji-nii," ucapnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu.

"Oh," ucapku hanya ber-oh ria.

"Nah Sakura, kapan kau kembalikan semua buku itu?" tanya Sasuke datar dan tanpa dingin, sambil menunjuk buku yang dari tadi ku topang di tangan dan dadaku.

"Ah iya, kalau gitu aku masuk dulu ya," ucapku sambil tersenyum pada Sasuke dan Naruto lalu masuk ke dalam perpustakaan.

"Dada Sakura-chan. Dada Sasuke Teme," ucap Naruto riang sambil pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

**XXX**

**Normal POV**

**(2 hari terlewat. Hari Ujian untuk kelulusan)**

"Sasuke ~," panggil seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang bersamak Sakura di lorong sekolah yang menuju kelas 3-3 yaitu kelas mereka.

"Ino? Ada perlu apa kau dengan Sasuke?" tanya Sakura santai.

"Hanya mau memberikan ini," ucap perempuan berambut pirang pucat itu, bernama Yamanaka Ino sambil menyerahkan tas sedang tenteng.

"Apa ini?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Kata kaasan mu, ini syal. Katanya, karena udaranya dingin dan kau lupa membawa syalmu, kaasanmu mengantarkannya tadi," ucap Ino sambil tersenyum senang.

"Oh," ucap Sakura ber-oh-ria.

"Ya sudah ya Sasuke, aku kembali kekelas dulu. Jaa~," ucap Ino sambil berlari meninggalkan Sakura dan Sasuke.

Sakura melirik Sasuke sedikit. Entah kenapa, Sakura cemburu melihat kedekatan Ino dan Sasuke. Sakura tahu, karena Ino menyukai pekerjaan desainar, dan tepatnya ibu Sasuke juga menyukai desainer(malah sudah menjadi desainer), Ino dan ibu Sasuke menjadi cukup dekat. Aku sering melihat Ino diajak berkunjung untuk makan malam dirumah Sasuke. Tentunya diterima dengan senang hati oleh Ino. Sasuke yang melihat interaksi antara kaasan-nya dan Ino, hanya diam tanpa cela. Dan lagi, karena Ino berada satu kelas dengan Naruto(kelas 3-5) yang sudah menjadi sahabat Sasuke dari kecil, malah menambah kedekatannya dengannya. Sungguh cemburu sekali Sakura saat mengingat semua kedekatan Ino dan Sasuke.

"Ng, kamu dekat sekali ya dengan Ino, Sasuke," gumam Sakura agak keras yang dapat didengar oleh Sasuke yang ada disampingnya.

"Hn. Kenapa memangnya?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. A-aku ke toilet dulu ya, Jaa~," ucap Sakura sambil berlari agak kencang kearah WC murid perempuan.

Dan tanpa sekalipun, Sakura melirik kearah Sasuke saat berlari itu.

**XXX**

**Hinata POV**

**(Sore hari di KHS)**

Sudah hampir malam. Dengan tergesa-gesa kulewati lorong sekolah yang mulai sepi. Sungguh suasana yang sedikit seram. Aku harus pulang. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba Otou-sama-ku memintaku lewat telefon kalau hari ini aku harus pulang karena ada pertemuan teman lama. Dan seingatku teman lama otou-sama adalah dari keluarga Uchiha, Namikaze, Yamanaka, dan Sabaku. Dan tentunya, aku tidak dapat menolak permintaan otou-samaku itu.

Aku mulai mempercepat langkahku kearah kelas. Kugeser pintu kelas. Dan aku tercengah, kulihat Sakura yang sedang menangis. Menangis?

Kudekati tubuh Sakura yang sedang menangis. Sepertinya Sakura tidak menyadari kehadiranku.

"Sakura-san," panggilku lirih dengan suara pelan yang masih dapat kuperkirakan kalau Sakura mendengarnya.

Badan Sakura sedikit terlonjak karena terkejut. Dia langsung mengangkat kepalanya yang dari tadi dia tutupi karena menangis. Dia menatapku dengan perasaan sendu. Lalu Sakura mengusap air matanya agar menghilanh dari wajahnya.

"A-ada apa Hinata-san?" tanyanyu dengan nada menutupi kesedihannya.

"Ti-tidak. Apa aku boleh tau, kenapa kau menangis Sakura-san?" tanyaku pelan dan lembut agar tidak menyinggungkan perasaan Sakura.

"Hinata-san, a-apa aku boleh tau, siapa tunangan Sasuke?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba.

Pertanyaan itu membuatku terkejut. Tunangan Sasuke? Siapa? Bahkan aku tidak tahu siapa tunangan Sasuke. Apa jangan-jangan acaraku hari ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan tunangan Sasuke?

"Go-gomen Sakura-san, aku tidak tahu," ucapku merasa bersalah karena tidak tahu hal ini.

"Ah, yasudahlah," ucapnya lalu membereskan tasnya dan isinya.

"Ka-kalau boleh tahu, kenapa Sakura-san tiba-tiba bertanya begitu?" tanyaku dengan pelan.

Sakura yang mendengar pertanyaanku sedikit terkaget. Sepertinya tidak disangka kalau aku akan bertanya seperti itu.

"A-I-itu," ucapan Sakura tergagap-gagap. Tiba-tiba Sakura menangis lagi. Aku langsung mengambil tisu yang ada di tas yang sudah kupegang. Kuserahkan tisu itu ke Sakura yang langsung di terima olehnya.

"Ka-kalau Sakura-san tidak mau cerita, tidak apa-apa kok," ucapku membuat hatinya agar tidak merasakan beban.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku mau cerita kok," ucapnya sedikit tenang lalu duduk di kursinya.

"Begini-," Sakura memulai pembicaraannya. " Saat tadi aku ingin menghampiri Sasuke di ruang OSIS, kudengar suara kepala sekolah, Itachi-nii dan Sasuke."

Tiba-tiba badan Sakura bergetar lagi.

"Me-mereka membicarakan soal hubunganku yang masih utuh dan tentang calon istri untuk Sasuke saat lulus nanti, yang jelas bukan aku," lalu Sakura menangis kembali.

Aku hanya diam sambil menepuk Sakura yang menangis.

(10 menit berlalu)

"Makasih ya Hinata-chan, kau mau mendengarkan ocehan dan tangisanku," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum dengan mata yang sedikit sembab.

"Ya, sama-sama Sakura-san," balasku sambil tersenyum.

"Hinata-chan, sebenarnya aku kurang yakin. Apakah Sasuke bernar-benar menikah dengan seseorang setelah lulus SMA ya?" ucap Sakura dengan muka agak sedih.

"I-itu mungkin saja Sakura-san. Dan sepertinya hari ini teman lama ayahku yang termasuk keluargamu akan membicarakan soal itu. Sebenarnya dulu aku pernah mendengar dari Neji-nii kalau salah satu dari anak Fugaku-jisan akan menikah setelah lulus dari SMA. Dan ti-tidak ku sangka, kalau Sasuke-kun yang menikah," jelasku.

"Wah, tidak kusangka, Hinata-chan bisa berbicara sepanjang itu," ucapnya sambil tertawa kecil. Aku yang mendengarnya hanya malu.

**XXX**

**Normal POV**

**(Hari dimana kelulusan tiba*seminggu sesudah ujian*)**

Hari kelulusan pun tiba. Hari terakhir dimana anak-anak menjadi murid-murid KHS karena sudah lulus. Hari dimana Sakura ingin menanyakan hubungannya dengan Sasuke.

Terlihat seorang Hinata sedang berjalan melewati lorong sekolah kelas 3 untuk menemui Sakura.

"Sakura-san~," panggil Hinata lembut sambil menepuk pundak Sakura.

"Hinata-chan. Kamu lulus?" tanya Sakura pada Hinata.

"I-iya Sakura-san, a-aku lulus," ucap Hinata sambil menangis bahagia.

"Syukurlah," balas Sakura yang juga ikut menangis bahagia lalu memeluk Hinata sambil menangis bersama. Persahabatan yang indah.

"Ah, Hinata, kamu tahu dimana Sasuke?" tanya Sakura sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus air mata bahagianya.

"Ano~ kalau tidak salah ada di belakang gedung sekolah," ucap Hinata ragu.

"Oh," ucap Sakura sambil ber-oh-ria.

"Hinata," panggil Sakura lagi.

"A-ada apa?" tanya Hinata ramah.

"Apa kau sudah tahu, siapa calon istri Sasuke?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"A-ano," Hinata bingung untuk menjawab. Antara ragu dan kasihan. Hinata berfikir, kalau ia memberi tahu siapa calon istri Sasuke, pasti Sakura akan sangat-sangat syok. Dan lagi, calon is-err kekasih Sasuke itu adalah orang yang ternyata dari dulu sudah Sasuke sukai. Hinata mulai tahu karena mendapat perjelasan dari Neji-nii dan bertanya langsung kepada Sasuke. Dan penjelasan itu tidak membuat Hinata sendiri terkejut. Mungkin karena Hinata memang sudah dapat menebaknya.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura makin penasaran.

"Kenapa Sakura-san tidak tanya langsung saja ke Sasuke-kun? Aku hanya takut kalau jawabanku salah," jawab Hinata memakai alasan yang masuk akal.

"Hm, benar juga ya! Ya sudah, jaa ne Hinata-chan," lalu Sakura pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang berwajah gugup dan khawatir.

**^Ditempat Sakura^**

"Kemana sih Sasuke?" tanya Sakura sambil mencari Sasuke kearah belakang sekolah.

Sakura terus mencari. Mencari. Dan mencari. Sampai saat dia mencari kebelakang dinding. Lalu ia menemukan Sasuke.

"Sasu-," Sakura tidak meneruskan panggilannya. Ia memilih langsung berbalik badan dan mengintip untuk melihat dengan baik apa yang ia lihatnya.

Sasuke dengan seseorang. Dan posisi Sasuke dengan seseorang itu bukan posisi yang baik. Sasuke memeluk seseorang dari arah belakang. Memeluknya dengan erat. Mendekapnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Sasu-,"

Ucapan orang yang sedang ada di pelukkan Sasuke ini diputus dengan pelukkan makin erat dari Sasuke.

"Biarkan begini dulu. Sudah lama aku mengingingkannya," ucapnya sambil memeluk orang itu dengan penuh kasih sayang dan kehangatan. Sungguh dilihat bagaimanapun, posisi itu terlihat sangat nyaman dan membuat hati Sakura yang melihat ini menangis.

Ya, hati Sakura menangis. Matanya pun mengeluarkan air mata. Sakura menangis terisak dengan pelan. Menangis pelan agar persembunyiannya tidak ketahuan. Dia menangis dan terus menangis. Diam dan menangis sampai,

"A-apa yang kau lakukan padaku? Bukankah kau sudah memiliki Saku-," ucapan orang itu diputus lagi dengan kata-kata Sasuke dan kecupan hangat dipipinya.

"Sakura akan kuputuskan. Dan lagi, kita akan dinikahkan lusa depan. Jangan bilang kau tak tahu perjodohan kita," ucap Sasuke sambil mengecup tengkuk leher calon kekasihnya dengan lembut.

"Ta-tapi, dia mencintaimu," ucap calon kekasih Sasuke sambil sedikit mendesah protes karena tak nyaman dengan perlakuan Sasuke itu.

"Aku tahu. Tapi aku mencintaimu," ucap Sasuke sambil membalikkan badan kekasihnya itu untuk menghadap kearahnya.

"Ta-tapi-,"

"Apakah kau tak sadar. Hatiku hanya untukmu seorang. Apa kau tak menyadari semua tatapanku terhadapmu?" tegas Sasuke sambil memandang wajah calon kekasihnya dengan tatapan tegas dan penuh cinta.

"Lalu, bagaimana perasaanmu terhadapnya selama ini?" tanya calon kekasih Sasuke sambil balas memandang tajam kearah Sasuke.

"Sakura sudah kuanggap menjadi sahabatku sendiri. Tak lebih, hanya itu!" jawab Sasuke tegas.

Tiba-tiba…

SREK

Tanpa sengaja Sakura menginjak daun kering yang berbunyi cukup nyaring ditelinga Sasuke.

"Siapa itu?" tanya Sasuke sambil melepaskan dekapannya pada calon kekasih dan berjalan untuk melihat siapa dibalik dinding itu.

Sakura dengan cepat berlari sambil menangis. Dia tak ingin diketahui keberadaannya oleh Sasuke maupun calon kekasih Sasuke itu.

"Sakura!," teriak Sasuke yang melihat punggung Sakura yang sudah berlari cukup jauh.

"Sakura? Ja-jangan bilang dia melihat semua-,"

CUP

Sasuke dengan cepat mengecup bibir mungil calon kekasihnya itu.

"Biar aku yang akan menanganinya. Kau kembali saja kekelas," ucap Sasuke yang dibalas anggukan dari sang calon kekasih itu.

**(Di tempat Sakura berlari)**

"Sakura !" teriak Sasuke yang mengejar Sakura yang berlari sambil menangis itu.

"Sakura, tunggu," ucap Sasuke yang berhasil menangkap pergelangan tangan kiri Sakura.

Sakura beralik badan. Menatap Sasuke dengan masih sedikit menangis. Mereka bertatapan di halaman sekolah. Sampai akhirnya Sakura berbicara.

"Cium aku," ucap Sakura sambil menghapus air matanya.

"A-apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan bingung.

"Cium aku dibibir sebagai tanda perpisahan kita. Selama tiga bulan lebih kita berhubungan, kau tak pernah menciumku," ucap Sakura tegas sambil menatap lekat-lekat Sasuke sang kekasih yang akan segera menjadi mantannya itu.

"Kalau kau menciumku untuk terakhir kali, aku akan berusaha melepaskanmu," ucap Sakura lagi dengan nada memerintah.

Sasuke menatap tajam kearah Sakura. Lalu Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Sakura. Sakura menutup matanya. Mereka merasakan hembusan nafas satu sama lain.

CUP

Sasuke mengecum kening Sakura dengan pelan dan hanya sekilas. Sakura membuka matanya karena merasakan kecupan yang bukan ia minta. Sakura yang hendak memperotes, langsung diputuskan oleh kata-kata Sasuke.

"Maaf Sakura. Aku tidak bisa menciummu tepat dibibir, karena kau bukan orang yang ku cintai. Maaf," ucap Sasuke tegas.

Tes Tes

Hujan turun. Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan tidak percaya apa yang ia dengar. Sakura dan Sasuke tidak mempedulikan hujan yang mengguyur tubuh mereka.

"Ke-kena-?"

"Kau akan tahu kalau kau sudah memiliki orang yang mencintaimu dan kau cintai," ucap Sasuke sambil meninggalkan Sakura yang terdiam dibawah hujan yang deras.

Sakura langsung jatuh lemas karena mendengar kata-kata Sasuke. Ia mencintai Sasuke, tapi Sasuke saling menyukai satu sama lain dengan kekasihnya. Apakah Sakura dicintai? Kapankah Sakura dapat dicintai dan mencintai? Sakura hanya diam sambil menangis dibawah guyuran air hujan. Menangis karena cintanya yang hancur. Hancur dan patah. Sungguh menyedihkan.

"Sakura-san, ayo kita ke UKS. Disini dingin," ucap seseorang sambil memayungi Sakura.

Sakura mendangakan wajahnya untuk melihat siapa yang menutupi dirinya dari hujan. Sakura melihat Hinata dan juga Neji-nii sepupu Hinata yang sedang memegang payung yang cukup besar.

Sakura tersenyum sambil berdiri. Setidaknya saat ini ia masih memiliki sahabatnya yang baik.

**OWARI**

**OMAKE**

**(Di dalam UKS)**

"Hinata-chan," panggil Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa Sakura-san?" tanya Hinata sambil menyiapkan teh hangat untuk Neji yang ada disitu dan Sakura.

"Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku kalau calon kekasih Sasuke adalah 'dia'?" tanya Sakura sambil mengambil teh hangat yang sudah disuguhkan Hinata.

"Karena aku takut melukaimu Sakura," ucap Hinata merasa bersalah.

"Tapi kenapa kau sama sekali tidak heran?" tanya Sakura lagi sambil menatap Hinata dan Neji berbarengan.

"Karena Hinata dan aku sudah yakin dari awal karena melihat sorot mata Sasuke saat memandang 'dirinya'," ucap Neji datar menggantikan Hinata bicara.

"Oh begitu. Kuharap mereka bahagia," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Hm," angguk Hinata dan Neji berbarengan.

**OWARI**

**PARAAAAAAAHhhhhhhhh….. XO**

**Fic ter-uaneh sepanjang masa….**

**Ugh… gak berani natap review…_"**

**Apa ku delet aja ya? Tapi mubasir karena udah disimpen sampai sebulan-an..**

**Apa yang harus kulakukan Kami-sama?**

**Review or FLAME?**


End file.
